SVMS-01AW Union Flag Orbit Package Astro Work Type
SVMS-01AW Union Flag Orbit Package Astro Work Type '''(aka Astro Work Flag''') is a variant of the SVMS-01OP Union Flag Orbit Package. Its existence is noted in Mobile Suit Gundam 00V. Technology & Combat Characteristics Developed as a space colony construction support-use verification unit, the Union Flag Orbit Package Astro Work Type is a work-use variant of the SVMS-01OP Union Flag Orbit Package.Mobile Suit Gundam 00V Vol. 008 SVMS-01AP Union Flag Orbit Package Colony Guard Type'Gundam Weapons - Mobile Suit Gundam 00V Special Edition' BookGundam 00V Official Site Mechanic Page - SVMS-01AP Union Flag Orbit Package Colony Guard Type Profile'Dengeki Data Collection - Mobile Suit Gundam 00 Sidestory' Book Also known as "Astro Work Flag", this transformable machine's humanoid MS mode is also called "Stand Position" and it mainly operates in its two MA modes: the "Raptor Position" and the "Cruise Position". In Raptor Position, the Astro Work Flag positions its legs at the front where they can also function as work arms with its feet changing into claws. In Cruise Position, the Astro Work Flag's legs are fixed at the back of its body. The manipulators on the Astro Work Flag's regular arms can be switched to the appropriate type to suit the work to be performed. Its backpack contains the mobile suit's main battery, large condenser for its weapons, magazines for the internal 60mm linear cannons, etc. Attached to the backpack is a booster unit that serves as the main propulsive mechanism and it is designed for extended operations, making the Astro Work Flag suitable for long distance flights. Although a work-use unit, the Astro Work Flag is still armed, but its combat capabilities are lacking. Thus, a variant unit, the SVMS-01AP Union Flag Orbit Package Colony Guard Type, is created to handle enemies that are too powerful. Armaments ;*MLR-04 "Crossfire" 200mm Linear Rifle :The standard version of the XLR-04 Trial Type Linear Rifle used by SVMS-01E Graham's Union Flag Custom. By fitting the weapon with additional shooting attachment, the Astro Work Flag can use it as a mass driver for transporting cargo containers. It is handheld in MS mode and mounted in front of the chest in Raptor and Cruise Positions. ;*60mm Internal Linear Cannon :A pair of linear cannons are mounted in the backpack and their barrels flank both sides of the head. ;*Linear Spear :A small spike that extends out of the bottom of the circular part of each foot. History Mobile Suit Gundam 00V Vol.008 It was implied that the Union deployed the Astro Work Flags for support operations during the construction of space colonies, including protecting the area alongside the SVMS-01AP Union Flag Orbit Package Colony Guard Types. Variants ;*SVMS-01AP Union Flag Orbit Package Colony Guard Type Picture Gallery Astro Work Type MS Features.jpg|Stand Position (Front & Rear), Alternate Manipulator Astro Work Type MA Features.jpg|Raptor Position (Front, Rear, Side), Linear Spear, Alternate Manipulator's Details Notes References External links *SVMS-01AW Union Flag Orbit Package Astro Work Type on MAHQ.net *SVMS-01AW Union Flag Orbit Package Astro Work Type on Gundam.de